Flammable
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Grillby has never fallen in love before. He has regular customers and Sans is one of them. Now this human girl who had shown up two years ago is one of his regular to. She comes in with Sans and Grillby can't help but feel something for the girl. Will Grillby tell her how he feels? Jealous/ Possessive Grillby. Fatherly Mettaton and Papyrus (Warning Papyton and spanking)
1. Chapter 1

Annie was at Grillby's with Sans and he ordered ketchup with a burger. Annie giggled when Sans gave her the burger and Grillby was making drinks.

" Thank you Sans." Annie said smiling and Sans chuckled

" Your welcome kiddo." Sans said smiling and he looked at the bar

Grillby saw her in her favorite dress and Sans chuckled as she smiled as he told a joke. Grillby ignored it or tried to.

" I'll see you later Annie bye Grillby." Sans said smiling and leaving

" I guess it's just you and me Grillby." Annie teased and Grillby blushed

Grillby decides to clean a cup and Annie finishes the burger. Annie turned to see Grillby cleaning a cup and she smiled at him.

" HUMAN SANS TOLD ME TO GET YOU UNDYNE WANTS TO MET YOU." Papyrus said smiling and Annie nodded

" Ok Papyrus bye Grillby I'll see you later." Annie said smiling and leaving with Papyrus

Girllby put down the cup he did it again this was her third time this week she came in here with Sans and Papyrus come in here to get her. Grillby hated when she left she lived with the two Skeletons he wanted her to live with him when she first came here.

" Annie." Grillby said sighing and he looked at the door waiting for her to come back

Annie came back with Undyne, Grillby fixed Undyne's usual and Annie orders a martini.

" This your first drink." Undyne said smirking and Annie looked at her

" No I always drink this." Annie said smiling and Undyne gave her her drink

It was vodka Annie looked at Grillby he was with another customer she gulped and then she took a sip. It burned her throat really bad but Undyne was watching her she couldn't spit it out. She swallowed it and Undyne smiled at her.

" Grillby get me another vodka." Undyne said as Grillby handed her the vodka and she handed it to Annie

" Umm." Annie begun and Grillby looked at her shocked

" Come on Annie just drink it." Undyne said smirking and Annie looked at Grilby

Annie didn't want to drink it but with Undyne watching her she felt small and she begun to drink it. After four vodka's Undyne left still sober but Annie was drunk.

" Hic... Grillby ... I... didn't..." Annie surrled and Grillby caught her from falling

" I got you Annie." Grillby said as he closed the bar and walked her out

He got her to his house and on the couch he covered her up with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and went to bed.

Author note: I've noticed no one has done a Grillby and OC so there you go.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie woke up in a strange place she looked around and then saw a picture of Grillby.

" Morning." Grillby said as Annie blushed and she looked away

" Did I do anything stupid?" Annie asked him and he looked at her

" No you just drank with Undyne you did nothing wrong." Grillby said gently and gave her a glass of Orange juice

" Thank you " Annie said smiling and drinking it

Grillby nodded and fixed his tie for work. He bent down to get his shoes and sat on the couch beside her to put them on. Annie looked at him as put on his shoes and he tied his shoes. She notices his tie was messed up and she decided to fix them.

" Umm what are you doing?" Grillby asked as she looked at him and smiled

" Your tie was messed up so am fixing it." Annie giggled and he smiled at her

He placed his hand on hers and she froze then looked at him. They looked into each other's eyes and Grillby fixed his glasses.

" Annie may I ask you ... on a date?" Grillby asked looking at her and getting together his courage

" Yes Grillby I would love that." Annie said smiling and he smiled back at her

He went to work but before he did he gave her his cell phone number so he could text her when there date would start. Annie was happy all day with Papyrus and Sans that she barley notcied Sans's puns.

" Hey Annie you haven't laughed at all at my puns today what's wrong?" Sans questioned concerned and Papyrus wondered to

" Oh sorry Sans am just so excited about my date." Annie said smiling and Sans looked at her

" YAY AM SO SO HAPPY FOR YOU HUMAN!" Papyrus said smiling and hugging her

Sans didn't say a work he left to go to Grillby's and he ordered hard whiskey. Annie had a date with someone he didn't know who but the guy better treat her right that girl ment the world to him. Grillby was happy today to he usually was in a normal mood but today he was in a very happy mood.

" Hello Sans great to see you today." Grillby said smiling and Sans looked at him

" Hey Grills ... why are you in a good mood today." Sans asked looking at his drink and Grillby smiled brightly

" I finally did it I asked Annie out on a date." Grillby said smiling and proud of himslef

Sans choked on his drink and looked at him. Annie was going on a date with Grillby? Sans drunk the whole glass and then looked at Grillby.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans went home half buzzed he was pissed Grillby had ticked off the wrong person he was going to tell Papyrus and Mettaton. Mettaton and Papyrus were making out on the couch.

" Papyrus ... did you know... that Grillby is dating ...your little girl." Sans said hicuping and Mettaton looked at him

" YES I KNOW IT'S GREAT!" Papyrus said as Mettaton stood up and he grabbed Sans's by the collar

" My little girl and that fireplace oh hell no Papyrus why didn't you tell me." Mettaton said angrily and Papyrus looked down

" AM SO SORRY METTATON AM A BAD BOYFRIEND." Papyrus said with a sad face and Mettaton embraced him letting Sans fall to the floor

" Oh darling no your not." Mettaton said kissing his lips and Papyrus blushed

Sans sighed and went to his room.

Meanwhile

Annie came in the bar Grillby had closed it for there date. She was in a light yellow dress he smiled he loved her red hair and he walked over there.

" You look beautiful my dear." Grillby said lightly grabbing her hand and escorting her to a chair

" You look handsome." Annie giggled and Grillby pulled out her chair

Grillby sat across from her he smiled at her and she looked up at him. He had made her favorite tuna casserole and he poured her favorite drink. They began to eat he looked at her. After eating he stood up with his hand out toward her. She grabbed it and he got her to the middle of the empty bar floor.

His right hand on her waist and his left in her right hand. He smiled at her and his radio begun to play.

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

Put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too

( He dripped her and then she looked at him)

'Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

( He spun her around and wrapped his arm's around her waist)

Anyone can tell you you're pretty

(Yeah)

You get that all the time, I know you do

But your beauty's deeper than the makeup

And I wanna show you what I see tonight

( He turned her around facing him and she giggled)

When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

( Grillby put his right hand on her face)

As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

( Annie touched his hand and smiled at him)

And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -

Wanted

'Cause you'll always be wanted

They tripped she landed on the floor and he was top of her. He blinked down at her and then smiled. He bended his elbows and lend in.

" ANNIE... GRILLBY!" Papyrus yelled as he and Mettaton came in

We're they were standing it looked like Grillby was about to have sex with there little girl. Mettaton marched over there so did Papyrus, Papyrus grabbed Grillby and Mettaton grabbed Annie.

" You are in big trouble young lady and as for you Papyrus will deal with you." Mettaton said angrily and matching out with Annie

Papyrus glared at Grillby and marched toward him. Grillby wasn't scared of Papyrus he was harmless he was more afraid of Mettaton when you get him angry you better watch out.

" STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL." Papyrus said looking at him and Grillby shook his head

" You know she's gonna end up hating you for this." Grillby said as Papyrus looked at him shocked and left in a huff

Mettaton got home and made Annie sit on the couch until Papyrus got home from chewing Grillby out. Papyrus got home and Mettaton embraced him.

" We told you not to date until your twenty." Mettaton said angrily and Papyrus looked at her

" Why can't I date now am eighteen year old you can't do this to me." Annie said looking at them and Papyrus looked shocked

" WATCH IT YOUNG LADY YOUR ALREADY IN TROUBLE." Papyrus said sternly and Annie stood up

" You are not my dad." Annie said as Mettaton gasped and Papyrus looked surprised then his face fell

" Are we that bad of parents, we took you in gave you a place to stay and we are trying to be there for you." Mettaton said angrily and Annie looked down

" Daddy, Papa am sorry." Annie said looking down and Papyrus looked at her

" ANNIE WE JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE SAFE." Papyrus said going up to her and Mettaton joined the hug

" Dinner time." Mettaton said smiling and they went to the kitchen


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile

" Damn Skeleton telling me I can't do something I can date her she's old enough to make her own decisions hell am old enough to make my own decisions to" Grillby muttering smoking a cigarette and drinking hard whiskey

" Hey." Annie said walking in and he looked at her

" Annie I thought never mind am glad your here." Grillby said smiling and he walked toward her

" I can't date you my papa and daddy." Annie begun and he stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm's

" Annie your eighteen years old you don't need there permission to date me." Grillby said looking at her and she blushed

" But." Annie begun again and he kissed her lips

Her first kiss her eyes widen and she closed her eyes. He deepened the kiss and brought her closer to his body. He walked toward a counter and sat her on top of it. He freached kissed her and then he parted to lightly bite her shoulder. She gasped then he gave her a hickey on her neck and looked at her.

" Your so beautiful Annie I want you to be mine." Grillby said moving her red hair and she blushed

" Grillby." Annie whispered as he smiled and pulled down her underwear

He lifted off her dress and unhooked her bra. He took off his tie and tied her wrist together. He took off his pants and shirt. He entered her rough and she gasped he smirked down at her as he moved. He was leaving marks on her and he lightly bite her breast. They moved to the back were there was a bed and he laid her on the bed.

" Grillby." Annie moaned as he went faster and harder

" Moan for me scream my name " Grillby said gritting and gunting

" Grillby...Grillby...Grillby...Grillby...Grillby...OH GRILLBY!" Annie screamed and he smirked

He felt hot then he came and she came to. He panted then looked down her body had his marks on her. He smiled and kissed her lips. He untied his tie from her wrist and rolled off her. She cuddled up against him and he lit up a cigarette.

Meanwhile

" Where is Annie?" Papyrus questioned as Sans looked everywhere and he grew angry

" ANNIE!" Sans yelled as they marched toward Grillby's and saw the trail of clothes

They followed them to the back where they found both Grillby and Annie in the bed together.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie woke up to see Sans, Papyrus and Mettaton looking at them. She felt Grillby shifted she looked up to see him up and looking at the three people there in the room. He had his arm protectively and possessively around her.

" Let go of my baby." Mettaton said angrily and Annie looked away

" You can't take her away from me." Grillby growled and started heat up

" Ow Grillby." Annie said as he quickly cooled down and kissed her arm

He looked at her and he looked at her parents. Maybe they were right to keep them apart he could burn her after all she was human.

" Am sorry Annie." Grillby said about to get up and she grabbed him

" It's ok am ok... please don't make me leave you." Annie whispered to him and he looked away

Grillby nodded to Mettaton as he stormed over there and picked up Annie. Sans used his magic to get her dressed and Annie reached out for Grillby.

" GRILLBY PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY GRILLBY...GRILLBY!" Annie screamed as Mettaton walked out and Papyrus followed

" You made the right choice." Sans said as Grillby looked up and he had tears steaming down

" I didn't want to hurt her by burning her." Grillby said as Sans looked shocked and then left

Annie kicked Mettaton and Papyrus grabbed her arms as she was sobbing. He looked at her angrily and she didn't look at him.

" STOP IT RIGHT NOW ANNIE YOUR ALREADY IN TROUBLE." Papyrus said angrily and she looked at him

" I don't care I want Grillby I love him." Annie sobbed and covered her face with her hands

They got home and Mettaton sat her down on the couch. She didn't look up nor uncovered her face.

" Annie look at me right now." Mettaton said sternly and she looked at him slowly

Annie looked at him with hate in her eyes she wanted Grillby and Papyrus looked at Mettaton. Mettaton pitched his forehead and sighed.

" We will deal with you tomorrow right now go to your room young lady." Mettaton said angrily and she went to her room angrily

" I HATE YOU!" Annie screamed and slammed her door

" She doesn't mean it she's just angry right now she'll get over it." Mettaton said sighing and sitting on the couch

" Are you sure Mettaton sounded like she ment it." Papyrus said looking at him and Mettaton nodded

" Yes am sure ... I bet tomorrow she will say she's sorry but we must be stern and give her a spanking." Mettaton said as Papyrus nodded and kissed his passionately


	6. Chapter 6

Annie woke up she remembered everything that happened yesterday. She let the tears fall and she sat up holding her knees. Annie got up slowly she walked down the stairs to see Mettaton and Papyrus.

" Oh your up." Mettaton said looking at her and she went to the kitchen

She grabbed a box of cereal and Sans was there. She usually would jump from fright but she didn't.

" Hey you ok?" Sans questioned as she poured the cerel in a bowl and the milk

Mettaton and Papyrus came in as she sat down at the table. Annie looked at herself with her mirror she kept in her purse that was always near the kitchen table.

" Sans do you ever look at your self and realize you have nothing left without someone." Annie said sadly and Sans looked at her

" No... why?" Sans questioned as he walked to her and she looked at her cereal

" I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life... I mean when I was on the surface I did have a boyfriend he was a jerk but Grillby is not his the only one I trust with my heart I can't explain how i feel I was never good at that I guess ... I don't know what to say anymore." Annie said as tears slipped down and she picked up the full bowl of cereal

" Hey Annie you need to eat " Sans said as she looked at him and she sighed

" Am not hungry today." Annie said as she set the bowl on the counter and he looked at her

Papyrus went over there to her and grabbed her wrist she looked up him. He had a stern look on his face and she looked down.

" Annie, you and Mettaton need to talk." Papyrus said as she nodded and went into the livingroom with Mettaton

" Yes daddy?" Annie said looking at him and he looked at her

" I love you Annie we all do but we told you not to date until your twenty yet you disobey us have sex and ... I don't know what to do anymore Annie I've tried to be a good father but seems like everytime I do ... I must be doing something wrong for you to do this to me and Papyrus." Mettaton said angrily and then shaking his head

" No your a good daddy ... I... am sorry am really sorry ... I'll take whatever punishment you give me." Annie said looking at him and Mettaton looked at her surprised

Mettaton sat beside her and patted his lap. Annie looked at him and then realized what he meant.

" Your going to spank me?" Annie said looking at him and he nodded

" You have be a naughty girl Annie the sooner we get this done the better now come here." Mettaton said sternly and she gulped

Annie got over his lap she was scared. He raised his hand and brought it down on her bottom. Annie gripped the couch as he was spanking her.

" Oww daddy." Annie sobbed and Mettaton continued

" When we tell you something we expect you to obey us.. not only did you disobey us you broke a rule." Mettaton said lautureing her and she kicked her legs

" Am sorry... Am sorry I'll be good I promise..oww." Annie sobbed and whispered

After a few more he stopped and sat her up. She clinged to him sobbing he rubbed her back and held her close to his chest.

" Shhh it's ok it's over my sweet precious child." Mettaton said comforting her and she looked at him

" Am sorry daddy." Annie sniffed and he placed a kiss on her head

" I know." Mettaton said with a smile and he hummed

Meanwhile at Grillby's

" Hey Grillby." Sans said smiling and Grillby looked up

Sans stopped Grillby looked like a mess his tie was messed up, his clothes were dirty, and he looked half drunk.

" Grillby what happened to you?" Sans questioned as Grillby looked at him and gritted his teeth

" Annie that's what happened I can't get her out of my head... I miss her so much and I know that damn robot won't let her and me be together." Grillby said angrily and throwing a glass at the wall

The customers left in a hurry all but Sans had left Grillby's. Sans sat at the bar and looked at the broken man before him.

" Maybe I can do something for you." Sans said as Grillby looked up shocked and tears steamed down

" Please Sans I don't care how you do it bring her here... to me." Grillby said pleading and Sans nodded


	7. Chapter 7

Sans found Annie and she was sitting on her bed. She was not looking at him nor was she happy.

" Annie come with me please." Sans said as she nodded and walked with him

They walked all the way to Grillby's place. Annie's face lit up like a light before she ran in there Sans grabbed her wrist and she looked at him.

" Your playing with something you don't know about, if you don't want to get burn come home with me, but if you want to play with fire go ahead." Sans said seriously and she looked at him

" I love him, Uncle Sans." Annie said as he let go and watched her go inside the bar

" Maybe it's for the best she learns the hard way." Sans said shaking his head and leaving

Annie ran to Grillby kissing his lips as he held her close. He looked at her with tears streaming down and smiling. He was lit up like a light bulb on Christmas Eve.

" I've missed you so much Annie." Grillby said smiling and she smiled at him

" You don't know how much I've missed you." Annie said smiling and he held her close afraid to let go

Sans made it home Papyrus and Mettaton were sitting on the couch together.

" Have you seen Annie brother?" Papyrus questioned as Sans looked away and nodded

" I took her to Grillby." Sans said as Mettaton got up and grabbed him by his coat collar

" You did what?" Mettaton asked angrily and Papyrus looked at his boyfriend scared

" You heard me." Sans said bitterly and Mettaton's eyes widen

" If that fireplace hurts my baby girl I will come after you Sans and Papyrus will not be able to stop me." Mettaton said angrily and marching out the door

Sans shook his head and then noticed his brother's look on his face.

" Brother?" Sans questioned as Papyrus looked at him and he was very angry

" You took it to far Sans, this is your fault." Papyrus said leaving the room and Sans looked shocked


	8. Chapter 8

Grillby woke up he looked next to him there was Annie. He smiled at her he moved her hair. She woke up and smiled up at him. He kissed her lips and then her neck he traveled down her body.

" Mine." Grillby growled kissing her neck and then licking her breast

" Grillby." Annie moaned and he smirked up at her

He looked at the clock and he sighed in frustration. Annie looked up with a blush and he stared at her.

" Damn't I got to open up the bar." Grillby said as she kissed him and she smiled at him

" It's ok love... I will help you." Annie said smiling and he nodded

They got dressed and headed to the bar. Grilling opened the door with his keys and they entered the bar. Customers started coming in and Sans came in. Annie was helping serve drinks with Grillby and Sans didn't like this his niece working in a bar.

" Morning Uncle Sans what would you like?" Annie asked with a smile and he looked at her

" Just ketchup." Sans said smiling and she nodded

She handed him the ketchup and Grillby was cleaning a cup. Annie felt sick she rushed to the bathroom and came out. She tapped on Grillby's shoulder.

" I'll be back Grillby I just need to go see Alphys." Annie said as Grillby nodded and kissed her lips

" Go ahead my dear." Grillby said smiling and she smiled

She left the bar she arrived at Alphys's place and Alphys was a little surprised to see Annie there.

" I need you to run a test for me." Annie said avoiding her and Alphys nodded

" Ooook Annie." Alphys said as she led Annie to a room and started a test

Alphys checked the results and looked at Annie. Annie looked at her and Alphys went toward her.

" Your expecting." Alphys said smiling and Annie's face grew wide

" Am gonna be a mother." Annie said smiling and left the lab

She looked at her flat stomach she smiled knowing the secret she held there. A precious secret she was going to tell Grillby. She made it back to the bar Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, Asgore, Toriel and Sans was there.

" Grillby I have some great news." Annie said smiling and Grillby looked at her

" Yes Annie what is it?" Grillby asked as she smiled and she looked at him

" Am pregnant!" Annie said smiling and Grillby looked happy

" Am gonna be a daddy!" Grillby said smiling and kissing her lips twirling her around

Sans stood there stocked along with Mettaton and Papyrus. Grillby kissed her stomach and she giggled.

" Sans I blame you." Mettaton said angrily and with a low growl


	9. Chapter 9

Annie was walking in the bar five months pregnant. Grillby looked at the calendar it was the fourteenth he smiled. Papyrus came in with a bottle of orange juice for Annie and Mettaton came in to. Sans was at the bar and he looked at the two.

Grillby pretended not to noticed the calender and Annie reached for the whiskey.

" Here Uncle Sans." Annie giggled and Sans chuckled

" Thanks Annie take it easy." Sans said smiling and Papyrus sat her down

" Alphys told you to rest and stay off your feet." Mettaton said angrily and Annie rolled her eyes

After work Annie kicked off her shoes and she saw yellow petals on the floor. Annie follows them to the bedroom and saw Grillby with a yellow rose in his hand

" Happy Valentines day babe." Grillby said smiling and giving her the rose

He sat Annie down on the bed he grabbed his guitar and he looked at her. He started playing it and looked at his fiancee.

" Wise men say

Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you." Grillby sung and she smiled though tears

" Oh Grillby." Annie giggled and he kissed her lips

He smiled at her then he grabbed her hand. They left together and he covered her eyes. When he uncovered her eyes she was in a white dress and he was in a suit her family was there with friends.

" Do you Grillby take Annie to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for sickness and in health, for richer and for poor to death do us part?" Toriel said smiling and Annie looked shocked

" I do." Grillby said slipping the ring on her finger and she slowly smiled

" And do you Annie take Grillby to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for sickness and in health, for richer and for poor to death do us part." Toriel said as Annie blushed and she looked at him

" I do." Annie said giggling and placing the ring on his finger

" I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss your bride." Toriel said smiling and Grillby dipped her then kissed her

He got her home and she looked at him with tears in her eyes he looked worried.

" What's wrong dear?" Grillby asked as she kissed him passionately and blushed

" I can't believe you put this all together just to get us married on Valentines day I love you Grillby." Annie said smiling and he smiled to

" I love you to goodnight Mrs. Flame." Grillby said laying on the bed, after she got into her nightgown and they went to bed

Author note: Just in time before Valentines day is over, Happy Valentines People!


	10. Chapter 10

Annie was in the lab clutching the sheets. Alphys was rushing up the stairs Asgore held Annie's right leg and Toriel held the left. Grillby was downstairs with Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton and Monster kid.

" Hey Alphys I found the water." Undyne said smiling and walking up the stairs so the water didn't spill

" I blame you for this." Mettaton said angrily and looking at Grillby

" Mettaton." Papyrus started and Mettaton stopped him

" No Papyrus am not staying quiet for long, you did this to our daugther we raised her the best way we could taught her wrong and right but you had to go fuck her then knock her up marry her without telling us, you invited us there I thought you were going to apologize for getting her pregnant but no you fucking marry her." Mettaton said angrily and Grillby stood up clutching his fist

" I advise you to stop right there you piece of metal I love her, yes I fucked her and you know what she felt good inside i loved the noises she made for me, but I married her she's having my child so I suggest you get fucking use to me being around cause am not going anywhere." Grillby said angrily and Sans chuckled

" Wow Grillby when did you grow balls." Sans said laughing and Grillbh blushed

" Ummm Grillby your the father of a healthy baby girl." Alphys said smiling and Grillby smiled

He ran up the stairs and saw his wife holding his daugther. Grillby slowly approached the bed and looked at her. She was so small and Annie looked up at him.

" This is your daugther Jenny." Annie said smiling though tears and he gently got the baby

" How beautiful you are my little one, Jenny Bell Flame." Grillby said smiling and kissing his daugther

She was just like him, she was half fire half human. She was perfect and he watched her open her eyes.

" Annie she has your eyes." Grillby said tears steaming and smiling

" Wow am a great uncle, hey kiddo am your Uncle Sans." Sans said smiling and looking at the baby

Papyrus smiled at his granddaughter and Mettaton just stood by the doorway waiting for his husband. He was the only one who didn't want to see the child. Annie was his only child now she had a child of her own but with someone Mettaton didn't approve of or like. Mettaton and Papyrus left with Sans.


	11. Chapter 11

Annie woke up and saw Grillby was not in the bed. She got up and went to the nursery Grillby was rocking Jenny back and forth in the rocking chair. She smiled as she watched him and he looked at her.

" Good Morning babe." Grillby said smiling and putting Jenny back in the crib

She smiled and he kissed her lips passionately. He left with her. His arm around her waist and she looked at him

" What we're you doing in the babies room?" Annie asked as he smiled and looked at her

" I was changing her diaper and then I fed her." Grillby said smiling and he gently embraced her

Annie giggled as he rubbed her face with his hand. He peppered kisses on her neck and the phone went off.

" Hello... Am on my way papa." Annie said picking up her phone and smiling

" Mettaton or Papyrus?" Grillby asked as she smiled and giggled

" Papyrus I call Mettaton daddy." Annie said smiling and giving him a kiss then leaving

She walked all the way to snowdin. She knocked on the door Sans answers it and smiled.

" Hey kiddo I missed you." Sans said smiling and she went in the house

" I missed you to uncle, papa am here." Annie said yelling and Papyrus came out of the kitchen

" Annie I can't find Mettaton anywhere ever since you had the baby he disappeared." Papyrus said with tears steaming down and Sans looked away to avoid his brother crying

" I'll help you find daddy, papa." Annie said worried and leaving the house

Papyrus went with Sans to look in the forest. Annie went to Mettaton's show she probably knew he was there. Mettaton was sitting on the floor drinking a big bottle of wine.

" Daddy?" Annie asked as he looked up and he made a face

" What are you doing here I thought you would be with your husband and your brat." Mettaton said angrily and she grew mad

" Don't say that about my husband or child ... papa wants you home." Annie said angrily and remembering why she came

" Don't ... hic...you ... hic...catch ... hic...a ... hic...tone ... hic... with ... hic...me ... hic...young ... hic... lady ... hic...am ... hic...your ... hic...father." Mettaton said surrling and Annie notcied how drunk he was

She helped him up then helped him home. Papyrus was home with Sans and saw Mettaton was very drunk.

" I found him papa." Annie said as Papyrus got Mettaton and looked at his daugther

" Thank you sweetheart." Papyrus said smiling and Annie left

Papyrus got Mettaton in the bedroom. Then laid him on the bed and Mettaton looked at Papyrus with a grin.

" Papy ... hic...dear ... hic...our ... hic...daugther ... hic...is ... hic...a ... hic...whore." Mettaton hiccuped and Papyrus looked at him with surprise

" Mettaton our daugther is not that horrible word, Mettaton she loves Grillby you got to accept it please." Papyrus said putting his hand on Mettaton's shoulder and smiled

Mettaton started crying then Papyrus hugged his husband then Mettaton looked at him. He pushed Papyrus on the bed then kissed his neck.

" Mettaton." Papyrus moaned and Mettaton grinned

" ... hic... I ... hic... want ... hic...you Papy dear." Mettaton surrled and Papyrus blushed

" Metta wait I don't want to take average of you in this state." Papyrus said pushing on him lightly and Mettaton growled

" You won't Papy just relax." Mettaton said smiling and licking his neck

" Oooooh Metta." Papyrus moaned and wrapped his arm's around his neck


	12. Chapter 12

Jenny was now seven years old she had a little brother named Junior and another sibling on the way. Grillby still worked at his bar while his seven month pregnant wife took care of the children. Grillby heard of a human in the underground he thought the human would be like his beloved wife but no the human had killed Toriel.

Grillby was worried he feared for his family who were at home. They brought a house before there son Junior was born.

Meanwhile

Annie was cooking dinner so when Grillby got home it would be ready. Jenny came in the kitchen holding her teddy bear Sans had given her.

" Stay here baby." Annie said smiling at her seven year old and walking to the door

She looked outside to see if her husband was on the way home. She saw a figure in the woods she blinked and then it was gone. She slowly closed the door something deep inside her told her to get her children out of the house

" Jenny go get papa." Annie said running in the kitchen and Jenny looked up at her momma

" Okay momma I'll go get papa." Jenny said smiling and leaving the house

Annie heard the door opening she knew her daughter was not that fast. She saw a little human and she looked at the child.

" Hello." Frisk said with a creepy smile and Annie reached for her cellphone

Frisk ran toward her and she was scared for the first time in her life a child scared her.

" STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN, GRILLBY!" Annie screamed as he got his knife out and stood infront of her son's door

Meanwhile

Jenny entered the bar Grillby stopped cleaning the glass he had in his hand. Jenny normally comes here with Annie and Junior.

" Jenny where is mommy?" Grillby asked worried and Sans looked at his niece

" Momma told me to come get you." Jenny smiled as Grillby grabbed his coat and rushed toward the door

" Sans keep Jenny here papa will be back." Grillby said looking at Sans who nodded and Jenny looked at her papa

Grillby ran to the house the door was open. He went in there he saw blood his heart stopped and followed the trail. Annie was on the ground a knife in her chest barley breathing.

" Annie." Grillby said with tears and she looked at him

" Junior check on him." Annie coughed and Grillby went in his son's room

Junior was still asleep the four year old had no idea what was going on. Grillby called Papyrus to get Junior as Papyrus came in he tried not to look at his daugther he grabbed his grandson and left.

" Call Alphys get the baby before I die." Annie said gasping and Grillby looked at her ad tears streamed

He called Alphys she got the baby a little girl and gave the tiny baby to Grillby he kissed his wife's lips.

" I love you Grillby take care of our babies." Annie smiled and drifted away

Alphys started crying, Grillby walked to his bar and gave there last child to Mettaton so he could get Annie out of the house so the two younger children would not see there mother like that.

The day of the funeral Grillby had Muffet watched the three children he looked at the casket his wife was in and tears streamed down.

" Am sorry Grillby for everything I wish I just accepted you coming in my family then maybe this wouldn't have happened but I was being a stubborn ass." Mettaton said sniffing and holding Papyrus close

" I forgive you Mettaton you were just protecting her, I should have been there with her then it could have been me but no it was her why did it have to be her." Grillby said weakly and sobbing

Sans went over there he comforted the man, Alphys was near Undyne, Agore sitting by monster kid and Blooky next to Mad dummy.

Grillby went home after the funeral Muffet was leaving. Jenny was in the bed, Junior was in his toddler bed and there last child was in the crib. She was so small so tiny and Grillby lifted out of the crib then rocked her in the rocking chair.

" My little Angel... that's it I'll name you Clara Angel Flame." Grilling said smiling and kissing his daugther's forehead

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.


End file.
